Tsunayoshi le Tueur
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Il craque. Quelque chose en lui se brise, il finit par tuer.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas KHR.**

Il serra son sac dans ses bras, les mains tremblaient, les blessures sur son corps lui faisaient mal. Le jeune garçon de treize ans espérait arriver à la maison sans rencontrer ses bourreaux. Il frissonna à la pensée essayant d'accélerer le pas, le jeune garçon entendit des éclats de voix dans son dos et pâlit. Non ! Il ne voulait pas subir à nouveau une raclée, le jeune garçon au cheveux brun se mit à courir ignorant les cris derrière lui.

\- Rattrapez le ! Hurla l'un de ses bourreaux.

Il courut longtemps cependant aucun de ses poursuivants abandonnèrent, l'un d'eux finit par le coincé en prenant un raccourci. Le jeune garçon se retrouva encerclé par plusieurs garçons dans une ruelle.

\- **Dame-Tsuna** on va te donner une leçon pour nous avoir ignoré !

\- Tu vas le payer **Dame-Tsuna** pour nous avoir fait courir !

Sawada Tsunayoshi était un élève au collëge de Namimori, il était connu sous le nom de **Dame-Tsuna** qui voulait dire Non bon Tsuna. Tous les étudiants avaient adopté ce surnom même sa propre mère, il subissait moquerie et harcèlement de la part des professeurs et des étudiants depuis plusieurs années. Tsunayoshi n'avait jamais eu d'ami, il était toujours seul. Son dos frappa le dos de la ruelle quand l'un des garçons le poussa contre le mur, il reçu un coup de poing dans le visage puis une série de coups par les autres garçons. Les coups pleuvaient ainsi que les diverses actions qui lui faisaient autant mal que les coups.Quand les premières lueurs de la nuit apparurent, le groupe de garçons quitta Tsunayoshi dans la ruelle. Le jeune garçon se reposa quelques minutes avant de se relever et de rentrer chez lui. Il rentra trente minutes plus tard à la maison, sa mère travaillait encore, il mangea un peu puis monta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit dos à la porte dans son uniforme sale et déchiré, Tsunayoshi ferma les yeux laissant les larmes couler. Toutes les nuits, c'était la même histoire, Tsunayoshi pleurait jusqu'à que le sommeil l'attrape.

Il se réveilla en retard, Tsunayoshi s'habilla lentement d'un nouveau uniforme notant que sa mère n'était toujours pas là. Au lieu de se rendre à l'école, Tsunayoshi se rendit au travail de sa mère. La patronne de celle-ci était une femme stricte PDG de la chaîne Bento, c'était quelqu'un de méprisant selon Tsunayoshi.

\- As-tu entendu ? Sawada Nana a eu un accident...-

Le cœur de l'enfant se figea, il s'arrêta à proximité d'un groupe de comère.

\- La mère de **_Dame-Tsuna_**? S'exclama l'une des comères.

\- Chut ! Oui ce gamin là. Fit une autre à voix basse.

\- Elle a eu un accident de voiture, elle n'a pas survécu.. Continua la première à ses amies inconsciente que Tsunayoshi avait tout entendu.

Ce fut trop le jeune garçon, il sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tandis qu'il se précipitait chez lui. Tsunayoshi pleura toute la journée dans la pénombre de la maison, il ignora les sonneries du téléphone ainsi que les messages du répondeur. Le jeune garçon au cheveux brun se roula en boule dans son lit, il avait les yeux rouges. Il respirait doucement se remémorant de tout ce qu'il était arrivé dans sa vie. Son père avait divorcé, il s'était marié avec une italienne du nom de Maria. Sa mère avait dû trouver un job travaillant du matin au soir et ne rentrant que dans la nuit. En rentrant à l'école, le jeune garçon timide était devenu la cible des plus vieux, il était moqué parce que c'était un enfant maladroit. Ses notes moyennes avaient chuté à de mauvaises notes. Sa mère ne faisait plus attention aux notes préférant qu'il soit heureux, pendant longtemps Tsunayoshi avait fait de nombreux efforts pour les remonter cependant ses devoirs finissaient toujours par être ruiné. Il était le souffre douleur de l'école.

 _\- Sans valeur_

\- _Inutile !_

 _\- Stupide !_

Tsunayoshi vêtit de nouveaux habits, il prit de l'argent et sortit de la maison pour aller acheter quelqiue chose à manger. Il marcha silencieusement dans les rues vides, c'était déjà le soir, il entra dans un combini ignorant les regards de pitié et acheta un sandwich et une boisson. Tsunayoshi était sur le chemin du retour quand il vit les mêmes garçons de la dernière fois. Quelque chose en lui se brisa alors qu'il subissait les souvenirs douloureux de ses jours d'école. Il se ressaissit, il se précipita dans la cuisine et saisit un couteau.

\- **Dame-Tsuna** a perdu sa _maman !_ Ricana un garçon méchamment en franchissant le seuil de la maison.

Avec ses deux amis, ils remarquèrent que la maison était plongée dans la pénombre. Ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leur camarade de classe. Mochida Kensuke renifla de mépris en s'apercevant que la lumière ne marchait pas. Tsunayoshi entendait des pas monter les escaliers, un sourire apparut ses lèvres, il retint un rire moqueur alors qu'il se glissait derrière sa victime. Tsunayoshi transperça Kensuke par derrière dans le cœur celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et cracha du sang il s'effondra par terre. Le jeune garçon retira son couteau ensanglanté, une lueur de folie dans ses iris, il entendit l'un des deux garçons redescendre en appelant son ami.

\- Kensuke ! Kensuke ! Appela horrifié le garçon en essayant de le réveiller mais il était déjà mort.

Il se retourna paniqué, un couteau le poignarda dans l'estomac, la dernière qu'il vit avant de succomber à ses blessures fut la lueur sadique dans les iris de l'autre adolescent. Tsunayoshi monta doucement les escaliers suivant les cris de sa dernière victime, le garçon au cheveux noir se trouvait dans sa chambre. La lumière éblouissait la pièce, celle-ci était en désordre dû à l'autre garçon. Le tueur sourit, il avança lentement dans le dos de l'autre levant son couteau prêt à frapper.

\- Kensuke ! Akira ! Allez ! J'ai trouvé plein de choses appartenant à **Dame-Tsuna** !

Tsunayoshi mit une main sur la bouche de l'autre adolescent, posa le couteau sur la gorge de l'autre.

\- C'est drôle comme les rôles se sont inversés. N'est-ce pas Daisuke ? ~ Murmura Tsunayoshi dans l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Daisuke se figea. L'odeur métallique du sang atteignit ses narines, il frissonna de peur. Tsunayoshi trancha d'un geste rapide le cou de Daisuke chuchotant _bonne nuit_. Le jeune tueur lécha le sang sur le couteau, un frisson d'excitation parcourut son échine, il _voulait_ tuer _tous_ ses _camarades._ Il se faufila dehors, il savait où habités tous ses camarades de classes étant donné que était une petite ville. Il éclata de rire, il voulait que le sang coule, ils _devaient tous mourir._ Ils devaient tous payer.

 **• Creep •**

Tsunayoshi se glissa à l'intérieur d'une maison après avoir brisé une fenêtre, son visage était couvert de sang tout comme ses vêtements. Il monta doucement les escaliers, il entra dans la première chambre où une camarade dormait. Il prit un coussin le plaçant sur son visage, l'adolescent poignarda la fille éclaboussant le lit de sang. Le tueur continua son chemin morbide avec les parents de son ancienne camarade. Il se sentait meilleur, beaucoup plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été. Tsunayoshi rentra chez lui, il devait fuir avant qu'il soit arrêté. Le jeune homme prépara un sac de vêtements, de nourriture, d'argent et de boisson. Il versa un bidon d'essence dans la maison et alluma ensuite un feu à l'aide d'une alumette. Le jeune homme fuit à travers les petites ruelles jusqu'à la forêt, les sirènes de la police et des pompiers retentissant à travers la ville, il ricana avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

 **• Creep •**

 _‹‹ Une vingtaine de meurtres ont été recensé au cours des prochains mois après la tragédie que Namimori a subi [...] L'auteur des méfaits est Sawada Tsunayoshi, selon les autorités [...] ››_

\- _Efface toute trace de son ancienne identité BEN._ Fit la créature en abaissant le journal, un bruit statique l'accompagnant.


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas KHR et les Creepypasta.**

 **Bonne lecture**.

C'était une nuit paisible dans une petite ville de France.

Il y avait un groupe de jeunes sur le toit d'un bâtiment de la ville, ils riaient, parlaient, buvaient et mangeaient inconscient du danger qui les entourait. Deux silhouettes s'approchèrent du groupe ivre d'un pas lent, aucun ne semblait les remarquer.

\- **遊び たい か ?** (1)

Les jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes ivres se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur, malgré leur ivresse ils distinguèrent un homme vêtu de noir portant un étrange masque noir et blanc.

\- Quelle impolitesse. Fit une voix masculine derrière eux.

La fgure tourna sa tête vers lui, lui faisant un signe de reconnaissance. Le plus jeune des deux se mit à sourire, les mains dans les poches, il fixait sadiquement les jeunes gens.

\- Qui.. Qui êtes-vous ?! Dégagez ! Rugit l'un des ivrognes en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Ne _n_ _e_ **soit** pas impoli. Grogna l'adolescent, il transperça le cœur de l'homme quand celui-ci l'atteignit.

L'autre figure attaqua par derrière les autres membres du groupe, certains jeunes tentèrent de fuir mais ils furent écrabouillés dû à la violence des coups, d'autres furent étouffaient à mort. Les cadavres s'entassaient, mutilés, écrabouillés, démembrés, dans une marre de sang.

\- Je ne savais que tu étais dans la région **Tsuna.** Fit le masqué en essuyant son couteau.

\- Moi non plus **Kagekao.** Lui répondit le dénommé Tsuna en japonais.

C'était un adolescent de seize ans aux cheveux bruns, il avait un œil violet et l'autre marron, il était vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'un hoodie vert ensanglanté. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, sa peau était blanche, ses yeux étaient entourés de eyeliner noir.

 **• Creep •**

Il était en mission pour le neuvième patron des Vongola.

Il allait former le prochain patron, il n'échouait ses missions.

Il avait pris un avion pour se rendre au Japon.

Soigneusement il avait posté une annonce dans la boîte aux lettres de la famille du garçon.

Et il a attendu.

Rien n'est venu. Pas d'appel. Rien.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il a décidé de vérifier par lui-même en allant à cette maison. Cependant celle-ci était vide, abandonnée, délaissée à l'abandon, brûlée.

Il a donc cherché des informations.

En conclusion, c'était mauvais pour les Vongola.

Sawada Nana a été tué dans un accident de voiture trois ans auparavant.

Puis trois adolescents de treize ans ont été retrouvé mort dans la maison familiale.

L'incendie semblait avoir été déclenché par le seul habitant de la maison, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Et que ce même adolescent serait l'auteur des faits.

En terme, le jeune homme était devenu un meurtrier.

En trois années, il n'a jamais été vu.

 **• Creep •**

Il sentait légèrement nostagique en revoyant sa ville natale.

L'adolescent était debout sur l'un des toits de la ville accompagné de Kagekao qui buvait tranquillement son verre de vin.

Un petit ricanement lui échappa.

\- Ce sera amusant.

\- Jouons. Sourit Kagekao en se levant.

Les deux tueurs partagèrent un regard, un message passa dans leur iris puis les deux tueurs se dirigèrent vers la maison de leur victime.

 **• Creep •**

 _‹‹ Le voilà ! ››_

Oui il traquait Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le tueur à gage l'aperçut en compagnie d'un autre homme, celui portait un masque noir et blanc. Les deux étaient couverts de sang, deux cadavres jonchaient à leurs pieds.

\- **遊び たい か ?** Demanda le masqué en se tournant vers lui.

Pour la première depuis des années, il ressentit la peur. Cet homme le rendait mal à l'aise.

\- Notre traqueur. Se moqua l'adolescent en se retournant, un sourire tordu sur le visage.

L'arcobaleno du soleil déglutit. Il devait sortir d'ici avant qu'il se fasse tuer. Au lieu d'affronter, il prit la fuite comme option.

 **• Creep •**

En Italie, dans le QG de la Famille Vongola, le neuvième patron tenait une réunion avec les hauts dirigeants ainsi que la Varia.

\- Nous attendu l'appel de Reborn. Informa le neuvième patron _Nono_ également appelé **Timeteo.**

L'image de l'arcobaleno apparut sur l'écran, tout le monde se tendit à l'expression de son visage.

\- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles _Nono._ Fit Reborn essayant de reprendre contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Quelles sont-elles ? Demanda froidement le patron.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Envoyez la Varia faire une enquête approfondie, et vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à Tsunayoshi. Répondit sur un ton égal le tueur à gage.

Sur ces derniers mots, Reborn raccrocha.

 **• Creep •**

Frederico a été retrouvé vivant par les alliés des Vongola.

Le Vongola Nono avait annoncé que Frederico reprendrait le flambeau.

L'enquête menée par la Varia a porté ses fruits : Sawada Nana l'ancienne femme de Sawada Lemitsu a été tué dans un accident de voiture à la sortie de son travail, son fils Tsunayoshi était devenu un tueur de sang froid après avoir cassé. Il était porté mort par les autorités japonaises.

 **• Creep •**

\- N'est-ce pas amusant, ne ? ~

Tsunayoshi laissa échapper un fou rire sadique, il fixait sa proie avec une lueur de folie dans ses iris. Il tournait autour d'elle comme un prédateur.

\- Tes reins feront offices de repas à EJ.

Il éclata de rire en voyant la terreur prendre place sur le visage de son père biologique.

\- Je _vais **te**_ faire _**souffrir** comme tu _l'as fais **souffrir.** Cracha d'un ton froid Tsunayoshi posant la pointe de son couteau sous la paupière de l'œil gauche.

\- J..

\- Tu n'es pas autorisé à parler. Coupa d'un ton glacial le tueur.

Tsunayoshi traça une petite entaille sous l'œil, il poignarda d'un geste rapidement l'œil gauche et le pocha. Il ricana en voyant son père biologique se débattre dans ses liens. Il écrabrouilla le poignet de l'homme arrachant un cri de douleur à celui-ci, Tsunayoshi s'arrêta se tournant vers la porte..

\- T'es venu jouer LJ ?

Le clown monochromatique eut un sourire tordu en rejoignant le plus jeune.

\- Une leçon de torture ça te dis ? Demanda LJ se délectant de voir la terreur sur le visage de l'homme.

Un rire fut sa réponse.

 **• Creep •**

(1) - Vous souhaitez jouer ?


	3. Part III (Fin)

**Disclaimer : Je ne possèdre pas KHR et les Creepypasta.**

Dernière Part.

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

Dix années étaient passées.

La mafia se portait de plus en plus mal au fil des années malgré le fait que les Vongola avait pu revoir l'un de leurs héritiers _morts_. Reborn avait pris de longues vacances (deux ans) après un accident liant un tueur **dangereux** et sa cible - qui était la victime de ce tueur - il n'avait jamais dis ou raconté la raison de ces vacances. Pendant dix ans, le monde mafieux aperçut la montée en puissance de la famille Gesso.

\- **Decimo** j'ai un message du front nord américain !

Frederico leva ses yeux fatigués vers son bras droit Hayato Gokudera un mi-italien.

\- Que dit-il ? Demanda t-il fatigué en classant quelques papiers.

\- Nos forces ainsi que celles des alliés et celles des ennemis ont été exterminé !

Frederico lâcha une pile de papier les yeux écarquillés. Il avait envoyé cent hommes des Vongola ainsi que cent hommes des différents alliés en Amérique du Nord contre les Gesso, et ils ont été tous exterminé. Pâle, le **Decimo** se leva de sa cachette. Il hésita à appeler le vieil ami de son père, Reborn.

\- Est-ce tout ? Demanda Frederico essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Hayato hésita. Il se racla la gorge prenant soin d'examiner la pâleur sur le visage de son patron. Il continua à voix basse :

\- La Varia s'est retirée officiellement de la guerre. Ils ont proclamé leur indépendance vis à vis des Vongola.. Et ils auraient apparemment tenu une promesse comme quoi ils resteront neutre durant le double conflit.

Frederico se rassit choqué. Cela s'annonçait très mal, il était épuisé ; ses forces unies diminuaient, un nouvel ennemi était apparu. Il ne savait pas où allait cette guerre.

 **• creep •**

La base des Gesso était horrible selon plusieurs subordonnés.

Les murs étaient blancs, le sol était blanc, le plafond était blanc, les meubles étaient également blancs.

Byakugan Gesso était assis dans son fauteuil préféré attendant des nouvelles de forces sur les différents fronts du monde.

Sur le bureau, il y avait trois paquets de bonbons : des marshmallow. Il piqua un marshmallow avec sa main droite, souriant au subordonné qu'il venait de se présenter dans son bureau. L'homme semblait nerveux, ses mains tenaient un dossier ; elles tremblaient dangereusement.

\- J'ai.. J'ai des nou- nouvelles. Bégaya le subordonné le regard au sol.

\- Oh ? Des bonnes ? Demanda Byakugan.

Silence.

Le patron de la mafia n'entendit aucune réponse, il cessa immédiatement de manger ses précieux bonbons, l'autre homme s'empressa de rapporter les mauvaises nouvelles. Il se précipita hors de la pièce quand il aperçut la rage dans les iris de son patron.

\- ... Un nouveau ennemi... Donc... Marmonna pensivement Byakugan.

 **• Creep •**

\- 遊び たい か ? ケケケ ! 私 は あなた が あそび し たい ! (1)

Le jeune mafieux recula terrifié, la figure ricana s'avançant tel un felin vers sa proie. Basil était le chef temporaire du CEDEF après que son précédent patron fut porté disparu. Basil était parti à la pêche aux informations, lentement il avait pu reconstituer l'initéraire de son patron. Il l'avait retrouvé il y a neuf ans dans une vieille cellule datant de la seconde guerre mondiale, mort. Basil avait vomi peu de temps après à cause de l'état du corps. Puis il avait dû fuir, effrayé, pourchassé par les _monstres_ qui avaient pris la vie de son maître.

\- Il ne veut pas jouer. Fit une nouvelle voix le faisant sursauter.

Basil se retourna vers son interlocuteur, il reconnu sans aucun mal son deuxième **Stalker**.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que vous.. voulez ? Bégaya Basil s'agitant pour garder un œil sur les deux.

\- Nous voulons jouer avec toi.

\- Vous voulez me tuer ! Cria Basil paniqué et surtout effrayé.

Silence. Les deux tueurs le fixèrent longuement, Basil essaya de s'enfuir mais il fut rattrapé en moins de cinq secondes. Le jeune homme à l'apparence jeune se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

\- N'est-ce pas la même chose.. ? Neh.. Basil ? Tellement dévoué à l'homme qui m'a abandonné.

Les yeux du mafieux s'élargirent, il regarda le jeune homme surpris.

\- Tu es..

\- Chut impertinent. Tu vas jouer avec nous, ta vas mourir bien évidemment.

Et les cris de Basil retentirent dans le bâtiment abandonné.

 **• Creep •**

Frédérico Vongola commençait à penser qu'il devenait fou. Au début, il avait pensé à son stress (le stress de la guerre) et à la paperasse. Au fil des jours, son état empirait, le jeune patron ne pouvait plus faire grand chose. Ses nuits étaient courtes, il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars à propos d'un grand homme sans visage.

Là ! Frederico regarda frénétiquement la silhouette dans le jardin du manoir, il se recula terrifié. Toutes les nuits, après chaque cauchemar, il entendait un rire sadique résonner dans sa tête ou sa chambre, il n'était pas sûr.

Le Vongola se leva et s'habilla à cinq heures, c'était très calme ce matin-là. Il semblait nerveux regardant à chaque fois derrière lui et autour de lui. Les domestiques avaient été renvoyé chez eux à cause de la guerre. Il arriva aux cuisines, un frisson parcourut son échine.

Frédérico déglutit, il se figea sur place. Le grand homme sans visage se trouvait dans la cuisine, il entendit le rire, et sa vision se troubla brusquement. Une tentacule noire l'avait violemment poignardé dans l'estomac, il gémit de douleur quand il sentit la chose tirer quelque chose de son corps. La créature sortit les boyaux de l'être humain, celui-ci cracha du sang criant sous la douleur jusqu'à succomber à la douleur. La créarure défigura le patron de la mafia avec une joie sadique. Il recueillit quelques organes pour l'un de ses locataires, il délaissa le cadavre et disparu du manoir.

Frédérico, Vongola **Decimo** fut retrouvé quelques heures plus tard son bras droit (qui l'avait cherché pour lui raconter les mauvaises nouvelles).

 **• Creep •**

Les Vongola avaient été réduit à néant par une force mystérieuse, leurs alliés avaient presque tous pu échapper à la mort. Les forces Gesso continuèrent cependant à être exterminé par la mystérieuse force malgré l'appel à la négociation de Byakugan. L'homme aux cheveux blanc était actuellement dans sa chambre, pas très inquiet de cet ennemi, sa base tiendrait parfaitement contre ces gens.

Il se glissa dans son lit, Byakugan était arrogant il avait tout prévu. Il dominerait le monde. Soudainement il sentit un pistolet contre sa trempe, il eut un petit rire.

\- Oh ? Un assassin ? ~

L'autre rit sadiquement. Byakugan ouvrit les yeux, il vit une hache au-dessus de sa tête. Inquiétant.

\- Je peux vous offrir de l'argent. Tout ce que vous rêvez. En échange vous me rejoignez conquérir le monde. Proposa le patron des Gesso essayant de négocier.

\- On n'en a rien à faire de ta **putain** d'offre. Nous allons **putain** te tuer, espèce de **petite merde.** Ricana une troisième personne.

\- Q...

Une hache coupa immédiatement la tête du patron de la Gesso, le sang jaillit et éclaboussa le lit, le cadavre et le mur de derrière. La hache fut soulevée à nouveau, le corps fut démembré à coup de hache.

 **• Creep •**

Et sur les réseaux sociaux, de nouveaux mythes apparurent : des familles mafieuses italiennnes exterminées par les Creepypasta.

 **Fin de la Fin.**

(1) vous souhaitez jouer ? Kekeke ! Je tiens à ce que vous jouiez !


End file.
